Pride, but Prejudice
by BoBothewhiteasian
Summary: Amu and her three sisters are now forced to get to complete strangers!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Hola everybody and welcome to another one of my stories. Well we are going way back in history before electricity, when there were dutches, counts, and all that stuff._**

**_Amu: Wow that's way back in history. Why did you decide to do that._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well I wanted to do something different than most of the stories on here._**

**_Amu: OK cool I hope it will be awesome._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Don't worry it will be awesome!_**

**_Amu: OK I believe you._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well I'm going to start now. I don't own Shugo Chara or characters._**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the den/living area, reading a book and minding my own business, when all of the sudden my mother ran in flustered saying, "Amu quickly come you don't have long to get ready. Your sisters are waiting for you in the carriage." I looked at my mothers sweating face and I knew that it will probably the last time I ever see, before I get married. Her deep brown eyes started to tear up as she watched me gather my belongings and head out the door.

"Don't worry mother, we all will be perfectly fine. Send letters. And I love you!" I screamed as the carriage headed off on its way. I could see mother's arm waving in the air in the distance, as she saw all her daughters move away. This is the first time we ever left mother, but we know that this was the sake of the family, and always family comes first. I knew that she did not want us to leave and get married to men we don't know, all I know is that I am engaged to a young man named, Tadase. My sisters and I have never met the men we are going to marry, but we are excited to met them, well I'm not as excited as them.

My eldest sister Utah is engaged to a young man named, Ikuto. And he is also the eldest of the young men, so Utah and Ikuto will be the perfect match. Then there is my second oldest sister, Rima, who is engaged to a young man named, Nagihiko. And then there is my youngest sister Yaya and she is engaged to a young man named, Kukai. Yes, we all have been given husbands that we do not know, but we hope that these marriages will help our family.

The carriage ride was very long and bumpy, and to put in very exact words boring. The only thing that was the least bit intersecting was when Yayagot motion sickness, so all of us had to help her get through it, which meant that she vomited on us quite a few times. And since this was a carriage ride we did not have a bath to bathe in, so we were covered in her vomit for quite a while. It took hours before she felt better again, but by the end of those long hours my sisters and I looked like swamp monsters. So when she was positive about being completely better we asked the carriage driver to stop at a nearby inn so we all could wash up.

Well when we got to the inn, it was very dilapidated. My sisters faces were disgusted, but I found it intruding. In this inn the only had one bathroom, so we had to take turns using it. I decided to get cleaned up last, because I wanted to explore this inn. When my sisters weren't looking I snuck out. When I knew I was out of people's view I started to look around. I first found nothing, but right when I was going to give up I saw a dusty trunk in a corner.

I tip-toed to the trunk (to make sure no one was watching) I then unhooked the clasps on it and opened it to revile what was inside. What I saw were portraits of a small boy with blue eyes and midnight blue eyes. In these paintings he did not smile much, but when I dug deeper I saw a picture of him holding a small kitten in his hands and he looked so happy. As I dug farther into the trunk I found newspaper articles. They all said, "**_Missing Boy!_**"

I decided to look more into the article. It said:

_**

* * *

**_

_**May 25, 1835**_

_**An eight year old boy was reported missing. He was last seen at school on May 5th. He has blue hair and midnight blue eyes He usually is quiet, he does not like to talk to people. Both his parents are very worried about him. He has been missing over two weeks. So if you have information about his location right now, please contact his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi, at the Blue Cat Inn.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A reward will be given to whoever finds him.**__**

* * *

**_

After I read the article I realized that this article is like ten years old. I was very shocked. I wanted to ask the couple if they ever found there little child. When I was going to ask I could here my name being called. So I quickly ran back to the bathroom. While I was taking a bath all I could do was think about the small boy. He looked so innocent I would hate it if one of my children were to be missing.

After I was gone bathing I decided to ask the owners of the inn. I again quietly left. So I went up to the front of the front desk and looked at the old fragile lady. She had this sad expressionlike there was something that was missing in her life and I think I know the answer. So I asked, " Um excuse me, but this might be strange,but did you ever find your son." She looked down at me withwide eyes. Then her midnight blue eyes started to fill up with tears and she cried, "No.." I felt bad for making her sob, so I ran out of the room. That night I could not sleep very well. The next morning we left.

The rest of the trip all I did was look ouside the carriage's window. The countryside was beautiful it looked just like an oil painting. I wished that I could travel these parts of the countryside one day, but I rethought that I probably would not be able to do that, because I would be chained down by my soon to be husband. So all I did was imagine me traveling these parts. In my fantasy the hillsides were flowing with green and everything was full of life. Every thing was beautiful, which made anybody on this land beautiful also. I also pictured myself laying down in this grass and watching the clouds in the sky.

My fantasy went to a halt when the carriage went into a complete stop. I looked outside the window and saw a beautiful mansion. The mansion looked like it was passed down for a long time, like generation to generation. There were vines hanging down on some of the sides, which made it look more elegant. And also the mansion looked like it was made of some sort of marble or rock that was craved. There were also millions of statues of Greek gods and goddesses, which were made of pink marble. There must have been like over one hundred windows.

But what I found out that was more beautiful that the building itself was the small garden to the left of the mansion. I remembered when I was younger I used to help my mom pick the flowers from the bushes and make bouquets for people. I used to enjoy doing that, until I was told that all I had to do now was learn how to be a lady and lean how to read and write. So I forgot everything about flowers and now I yearned to go closer to them and sniff in their scent.

The carriage's door was then opened. Utah decided to get out first (it was because she was the oldest), then Rima got out, then Yaya hopped out, and then I slowly hopped out. In front of us stood four young men who were around our age. The only difference was the man who had blue hair. He was a gorgeous man, he had those midnight blue eyes that drew you in, and his mysterious appearance made it look like he was hiding something, and if someone was going to find out that secret it would be me. He also had a very long and slender body. But the strangest thing was that he looked so similar to that young boy in those paintings in that trunk I found.

The next man I noticed was the one with blonde hair. He had beautiful amber eyes that twinkled in the sun. He was also about my height and probably my age. He also had this pride look on his face, like he is meant to do something important like a king. He also looked like he had an innocent side.

The next boy I noticed had dark hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was pretty long for a man and he looked like he could pass as a girl. He also looked very mature for his age (he looked the same age as me also). And the last boy I saw had light brown hair and had dark green eyes. He was the only man who had a smile on. I knew he was probably be the guy who would joke around with people, or he would be positive about everything.

Then each one stepped forward and introduced themselves. The one with the blue hair stepped forward first, "I am Ikutoand I'm the eldest out of us four. Please to make you acquaintance." The the man with the light brown hair stepped forward and bowed," I am Kukaiand I am the second eldest. And Pleased to make your acquaintance. Then the man with dark hair stepped forward and bowed, I am Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you." Then the last man stepped forward, "Hello I am Tadase. Please to meet all of you."

The next thing I knew my sister Utah started to introduce herself, " Hello my name is Utah and I'm the eldest out of my four sisters." Then she curtsied. Next was Rim, "Hello my name is Rima and I'm the second eldest. Thank you for letting me stay here." Then Yaya stepped forward, "Hi my name is Yaya. Pleased to meet you." She giggled. Then last I stepped forward and gulped back my nervousness. "He..llo m. my name is Amu." I stammered. I then I turned a bright pink for this mistake. As I blushed I saw the oldest, Ikuto, stare at me. That made me blush even more.

After introductions the men started to guide is to the inside of the mansion.

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Well I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. **_

_**Amu: Yeah I liked it.**_

_**Rima: You had more descriptive stuff in this story than the others, so that's good.**_

_**Yaya: And you are very original.**_

_**Utah: But why wasn't I like freaking a sexy beast like I am in other stories?**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Well your true colors like your sexiness will show later on in the chapters.**_

_**Utah: OOH.**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: So boys how did you think the first chapter was?**_

_**Ikuto: All right I guess.**_

_**Tadase: It is OK and getting better.**_

_**Kukai: I think you are doing great.**_

_**Nagihiko: I like the tone in the story. It is getting really good.**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Um, thank you guys.**_

_**Amu: I think some of the boys could of been more supportive than that.**_

_**Ikuto: Like the girls did any better for support.**_

_**Amu: Yes we did show a lot more support right Bo Bo-Chan.**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Please don't bring me in this war.**_

_**Amu: All right we won't but the rest of us will settle this outside. C'mon girls.**_

_**All girls: Right!**_

_**Ikuto: Let's show these girls who the bosses are. C'mon guys.**_

_**All guys: Right!**_

_**( Everybody leaves, but Bo Bo-Chan)**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Well it looks like I will be ending the story again. So Please Review and read the next chapter. Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bo Bo-Chan: This is the second chapter of Pride, but Prejudice!_**

**_Amu: Wow nice title._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Yeah I know!_**

**_Amu: So whats today's story gonna be about?_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well it's gonna be the tour of the mansion and the family history._**

**_Amu: Oh that's cool._**

**_(All the others come in)_**

**_{Everybody is moaning that they are tired and in pain.}_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: You guys stop whining it's your own faults to fight each other, I'm surprised that Amu can still make it here this early._**

**_Utah: Well the reason is that when we all started fighting Amu AND Ikuto snuck out somewhere and I don't know where they went._**

**_(Bo Bo-Chan speechless)_**

**_Rima: And so we fought for no damn reason._**

**_Yaya: Plus the fighting did not end til really late last night._**

**_Amu: I'm sorry........._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Um Amu what did you and Ikuto do when you two snuck away._**

**_Ikuto: Everything!_**

**_Amu: No we did not! All we did was talk._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: What you talk about._**

**_Ikuto: You know kissing, making out, and going on dates and stuff like that. Then we ended our conversation with a make out session._**

**_Amu: No we did not! We talked about how stupid it was to fight and that we should all make uo, but he said OK but on one condition, if you kiss me. So I did. That's all!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: I like Ikuto's story better! _**

**_Rima and Yaya: Me too!_**

**_Amu: LET'S JUST START ALREADY!!!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Alright. I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters! Enjoy!_**

**_(I just want to point out that I made a mistake at UTAU's name so please ignore the spelling and the rest of the chapters should have the correct spelling)_**

**Amu's P.O.V**

As they young men guided us inside I could see Utau drooling over Ikuto. She constantly asked him questions. And right after he told her an answer she would ask even more about it. As you can tell I was getting annoyed, but since I am a lady I have to act polite and not be rude. But you know I felt like whacking Utah on her head, and then tell her to shut up!

They first guided us to the parlor. It was a room filled with all sorts of entertainments. Like a grand piano and instruments, canvases and paints, and so many clay sculptures. I could tell automatically this was the place, when they invited guest, they would go. I did not have much of a artistic side of me, but Yaya did and I knew she would love this room.

Then we all decided to relax in this room for a while. When we sat down Tadase said, " This is the parlor as you can tell. Well this room has many stories, but their is one story I would like you to hear about this room. We all leaned in as he started to tell the tale.

**"This story takes place where our mother and father fell in love. They were both attending our grandfather's wedding, for he remarried. They actually did know each other, but they hated each other. Their two families were in war with each other for San Domingo's Will. Both families worked with San Domingo, but he died very fast, and they heard he left a will. Well in the will it stated, _The person who was the closest to me at work shall receive all my inheritance. _Well everybody thought they were the ones closest to him. The company narrowed it down to two families who seemed closest to him which was my father's family and my mother's family. The two families constantly bickered on about the will, so grandfather decided to invite mother's family to resolve this war. So they all came as promised, but they tried to ruin the wedding by inviting grandfather's fiance's ex-fiance to see if they would get back together. But all that did was make grandfather and his fiance closer, but that did not stop her ex-fiance. He proposed to her every five minutes. He would then beg her to dance with him, which she did once, but he picked her up and dashed away with her in his arms, but that did not work out cause the guard busted him. So grandfather got his bride back, but during the whole scandal our mother's family laughed and giggled. My father could not stand this nonsense, so he pulled mother to the side and whispered in her ear, "_You can not break this family apart we have a very strong bond so just surrender." _Well mother was not happy about what he just said, so she did something worse. She pulled grandfather to the side and gave him a kiss on the lips. Everybody gasped at the horrific site. So father had the guts and grabbed mother and placed his lips on hers. He then shouted, "_Everybody you did not know that it's a family tradition to kiss someone after a wedding, so please kiss somebody!" _Everybody actually believed him, so the next minute everybody was kissing someone. But mother was so surprised and speechless that she stood in place where he kissed her. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her head was spinning. She never knew a kiss could feel like that until now. So she also decided to do something really brave. She walked up to father tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she gave him a kiss. That night mother and father fell in love and they are still in love to this day."**

When the story ended all three of my sisters had tears in their eyes. I did not though. I thought that was a very cheesy story on how the boy's parents fell in love the only part that interested me was the dead guy's will and the ex-fiance. I wanted to laugh through out that story, but since I am a lady I could not.

After the story the guys decided to lead us to the next room.

The next room was the dining room.

The dining was huge! It was bigger than the parlor. There was a great huge table in the middle of the room, that could fit like fifty people. It had a silk white table cloth. Also the whole table was set with china.

When no one was watching I tip-toed over to one of the plates and looked at myself in it. I was so amazed at the china that I did not notice that everybody was leaving. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ikuto.

Ikuto stared at me for a few seconds before he said anything.

"Looking at your reflection how vain."

I started to get mad. How dare someone call me vain. I am the only person in my family who probably was not vain. I really don't care what I look like so I sneered, "Look who's talking. At least I don't stick my head up high like I am someone important."

"Hmmmm. Good Point Amu." He whispered.

"Don't call me that unless you really know me. Or we are friends and I don't see any friendship forming." I sneered back.

"On the contour Amu that is the only name you introduced yourself by." He whispered. I then got mad at myself for making me sound so stupid.

"Oh. Alright call me Amu I don't care." I said calmly. He then chuckled. I then snapped, " Why are you laughing."

"I just find it funny how you can be mad then calm in all in one minute it's very interesting." After he said that out of no where I blushed.

Just when I was about to say something Utau was tugging at my sleeve and dragging me back to the group. She practically threw me on top of Tadase who was kinda happy that I was now by him. I turned my head around and saw Utau's arm around Ikuto's arm. When she saw me looking she smiled and I rolled my eyes. She could have that man. I hate him.

I sort of did not know where I was, until I saw a statue that looked exactly like Tadase. I then looked at Tadase and I could see the pride in his eyes. I could tell that he probably made this statue, which I found very interesting. I never did meet anyone who could do such art before. I thought he was going to tell the story behind this artwork, but Ikuto cut him off short by announcing, "I think this is enough touring for today, we shall continue this tomorrow. We should show the girls to their rooms and then ring them when dinner is ready."

We then followed Ikuto to our rooms.

The first person to their room was Utau, but at first she insisted that she be in the room beside Ikuto, but when she found out that that room was very small she decided to stay in the room she was in. The next was Yaya. She did not want to leave at first, but when she found out that her favorite game was in there she zoomed in. The next was Rima. Rima's room I heard was going to be the closest girl room to me, and I was actually happy it was her, because she is the one I trust the most.

I was the onlt one left. When we got to my room I was surprised on what was inside.

My room greeted me with light green walls. It kept warmth in and it looked very homey. The next thing I noticed was the twin size bed, which was perfect for me. Then I noticed the desk that was in there for me. Now I could read and write without being in my family's room. The last thing I noticed was the wooden dresser. It had a very elegant mirror on top of it.

I looked into the mirror and to my surprise saw two people in there, me and...Ikuto.

I could tell that he loved the way I reacted. My eyes were as wide as lemons and my mouth opened like I was about to scream. He started chuckling as I was trying to pull myself together and look calm again, but I could totally tell he could see right through me.

"Ikuto don't you think you should knock before entering a lady's room." I said all lady like and sweet.

"Why Amu I thought you knew I walked in. But I wished you were undressing or something like that, but I guess I'm wrong. I'll just wait til later to night." He joked. I then threw a pillow at his head and screamed. "PERVERT!!! GET OUT!!!!!" I then started to push him out the door.

"Amu I'll come back later, so be ready for me." Ikuto purred. I then slammed the door in his face, hoping it broke his nose or something, but of course it did not.

I then collapsed on top of my bed knowing this was going to be a long and hard new life.

**To be Continued**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well that was kinda long, but Oh well and sorry about the mistake in the name Utau._**

**_Utau: Whatever you just don't care about me._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Yes I do I'm human and we humans make mistakes so please forgive me and I'll let you have a shopping spree with my own money._**

**_Utau: Um Well I'll think about it._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: OK so how do you think this chapter was?_**

**_Everybody: Good!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: OK Great! OK So who wants to end it we should have a vote._**

**_Utau, Amu, Rima, Yaya, Tadase: We vote Ikuto._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Why are you voting for Ikuto, Tadase?_**

**_Tadase: Well since Amu is voting for him I decided to also._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: OK that is sorta stalkerish._**

**_Ikuto: So true plus she is mine! (hugs Amu and nuzzles her neck)_**

**_Amu: I think he gets the point!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well since Ikuto had the most votes he needs to end it._**

**_The rest of the people who did not vote: Hey we did not vote._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well the majority voted for him, plus me so he is._**

**_Ikuto: OK here goes nothing. Read and Review!(winks)_**

**_Fangirls: Ah!!!!!!!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Shh. But I was part of that screaming!_**

**_Everybody: Wow!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Also another way is hit the smexy green button!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bo Bo-Chan: I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!_**

**_Amu: We did too! I thought you were going to leave our story hanging I was getting scared._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Nah! I would never ever do that! I just have been busy a lot lately. And I would of kept updating but my computer got like 40 viruses, so I had to like chill without going on the computer. _**

**_Amu: We understand right guys?_**

**_Everyone: Yeah sure whatever._**

**_Utau: As long as I get some Ikuto action. _**

**_Ikuto & Amu: YOU WISH!_**

**_Ikuto: AHA I knew it Amu!_**

**_(Amu blushes.)_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Knew what?_**

**_Ikuto: That she likes me and that she would get jealous if I went with Utau._**

**_Amu: N..oo...oo_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Haha Whatever. Well I am going to start! I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters ENJOY!_**

**_Amu's P.O.V._**

The whole bedroom incident has kept me jittery all day today. I could not concentrate on anything I was doing or being asked about, because everywhere I went I saw Ikuto. He was always giving me that mysterious sexy smile like he had something planned, but the good thing was that Utau was with him every minute, so he could not stare at me long before Utau would pull him away and by the look in her eyes I knew that she had something planned up her sleeve also.

Talking to Tadase was very entertaining at first he knew so much, but I was soon realizing that some of the stuff he did know was extremely boring. Plus most of the things he talked about was money. Money this money that I wanted to throw a pillow in his mouth, but besides the crazy talk about money he was a decent guy, much better than that pervert Ikuto.

While we were talking I noticed how he never talked about Ikuto being a baby only when he was about five. Actually Tadase knew nothing about Ikuto it was as if they came from two different families. I was actually getting bored listening to Tadase just talk about himself so I excused myself from the conversation. Tadase let me go and I was grateful. I quickly rushed up to my room before anyone saw me and asked what I was doing.

When I got to my room or what I thought was my room I pressed my back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. When I looked up I saw Ikuto staring at me in an odd matter. I look around and I then noticed that I entered into the wrong room! His room was different than I expected it was pretty bland and the only thing he had in there that was out of the ordinary was a violin and it's case and of course he was about to practice when I barged in.

"..Sorry...I thought this was my room. I am sorry to disturb you." I said trying to keep cool and collected, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hmmm. I don't mind at all. I love the company of a pretty young girl like you." He said while giving me that mysterious smile. He put his violin back in it's case and stalked over to me and leaned in towards my face. He whispered, "Why don't we ditch our partners and do some exploring ourselves eh?" He was leaning closer and closer to my face, we were three inches from kissing when a Utau's voice boomed on the other side.

"Ikuto! May I come in I would like to show you something that you might like." Ikuto and I looked at each other with shook and then he cursed under his breath. That's when I realized there was nowhere to escape. I looked at Ikuto with a scared look, so he put in the empty space of his closet. After I got myself situated Ikuto whispered, "This won't take long. Trust me." He then left me in his closet to answer the door.

There was a small crack I could see out of, so I watched to see how he handled Utau. I couldn't see his expression at first when Utau walked into the room, but I could tell what she was wearing, and if mother was here she would not approve. She was wearing skin tight clothing that prostitutes wear in clubs or saloons. I wasn't surprised Utau owned anything like that, back at home she had many men come by and pick her up or she would sneak out to see them no wonder she had clothing like this.

I now realized what Utau was trying to do. She was trying to seduce Ikuto. I think she was starting to realize that Ikuto had his eyes on me most of the time they were near me. I wanted to jump out of this closet and scream at Utau for thinking this drastic, but I decided to stay here and keep quiet.

"Ikuto, want to have some fun?" Utau said in a sexy tone. She started towards Ikuto when she got to him she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him on the bed. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything else and that was when I heard Ikuto say, "What in the hell is wrong with you?" I was surprised at the tone of his voice no one ever rejected Utau.

"What?"

"Utau, I understand you like me and all, but seducing me like this is not how I get turned on, if maybe you were someone else I know, maybe, but you no. I have no feelings for you like this. I would rather be your friend than your lover, so next time keep your sexual urges to yourself or go to another man who would appreciate it." He said all calmed. He couldn't look at her it was too much for him to handle. Utau ran out of the room crying. I came out of the closet and sat by Ikuto.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I tried covering my face with my hand, hiding the embarrassment that just was performed here. I didn't want Amu to actually believe that I let any girl do that for me. I could feel her eyes staring at me, but I did not look up, but I did feel her hand interlock with mine. I looked into her golden eyes and I felt something different. For the first time in a long time I felt love. I leaned in closer to take in the scent. I sigh as I inhaled her intoxicating strawberry scent.

Before I knew it I leaned in and a stole a kiss from those soft strawberry lips. The kiss was sweet and simple. I looked up and I saw Amu's whole face become bright pink. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Amu started stuttering, "W-w-why d-d-did you d-do that?" I smiled at her with my signature smile of mystery and said sexily, "I wanted to steal the first kiss before anyone else could have a taste. And let me say I might be wanting more." I started to lean in closer for another kiss, but she pushed me away.

"No! I'm going now! You are a PERVERT!" She stormed off and I could hear her door slam behind her. I have finally found what I was missing and I will not give up so quickly. Just you wait Tadase, Amu will be begging for me in the end. I smiled at the thought and then I walked out of my room and into the garden to bathe in the sunlight.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Who does Ikuto think he is? I come in with one of my most sexy outfits and he turns me down saying that there is someone else. Who in the hell is better than me? Wait, I am starting to remember the looks Ikuto always gave Amu. The playful gestures he throws at her. Always wanting to go where her and Tadase were. I am finally starting to understand what is going on, that Ikuto is falling for my younger sister, Amu. The nerve he has.

I quickly run into my room and collapsed on my bed. I stare up at the ceiling wondering what I can do to win him back before _Amu_ gets him. The thought gives me chills. Then all of the sudden I get a brilliant idea, before I can lose it I grab a pad and a pencil and write my sneaky plan to get Ikuto.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Haha do you like my cliff hanger I left._**

**_Ikuto: Hmmm that plan will fail. I will stay in love with Amu forever._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Mhmm. Keep thinking that. All I know is that Utau has some really good ideas up her sleeve._**

**_Amu: Well Utau you can have him all you want! Stealing my first kiss! I WANT IT BACK!_**

**_Ikuto: Technically it's not your first kiss from me in real life just in this story. And I will not return either one! (sticks out his tongue)_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: You two are so childish that it is sooo cute!_**

**_Yaya: Sorry to burst this conversation, but why weren't we all in this chapter?_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: OH I am sooo sorry! I wanted to do some fluff kinda, but the next chapter will have Utau's plan and all the characters will be in it again!_**

**_Yaya: YAY!_**

**_Rima: Bo Bo-Chan why don't you answer the question that was asked._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: OH yeah thanks for reminding me! Ok so the ages of everyone is..._**

**_Ikuto- 19_**

**_Amu- 14_**

**_Utau- 16_**

**_Yaya- 13_**

**_Tadase- 14 - 15_**

**_Rima- 15_**

**_Nagihiko- 15_**

**_Kukai- 16_**

**_These are the age estimates! Yeah but it is cool for girls this age back then to get married so don't freak out!_**

**_Amu: So Bo Bo-Chan who is going to do the honors of saying good bye?_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Um why don't you Amu._**

**_Amu: OK! Bye Everyone and thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter and please please please review!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: That was actually good._**

**_Amu: Thank you!_**

**_Ikuto: Mine is still alwasys good. Right ladies. (he winks)_**

**_Fangirls: AHHHHHHH! YEESSSSS!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Hahaha well BYE BYE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Hey it's me again!_**

**_Amu: Oh hey Bo Bo got any new news?_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: As a matter of fact I do! First off I got a review asking if this was an amuto story and I can answer that easily. YES! I also got another review that I found very helpful! I would like to say that I will be adding more of a sad emotion to Amu. One of my reviewers made a good point saying how Amu was a girl who had lived with her mother for fourteen years and now she has to leave her and have to marry a boy who she doesn't even know, so there should be more emotion there, so thanks soooo much! I have been thinking a lot about it and I think I have a way to put it in there!_**

**_Amu: Wow. I am glad you are thinking of the reviewers._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Yeah they are the ones who actually keep it going, so I won't ignore any of them! Well I want to start this story sooo! I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!_**

**_(Author's Note! I am like skipping a few months, so now it is around Christmas time. And if you are wondering what happened these last few months with them well it was pretty much getting to know each other and nothing happened really! I hope you like this chapter!)_**

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

I stared out the window and watched as the snow kept falling and falling from the sky. I have always loved the snow, but this year it was different, like there was something missing from the holidays. About this time of the year mom and I would start making egg nog and singing Christmas carols, if only I could do that again. The holidays here were different. No one was together. They all had different places to be. No singing, no laughing, and not even a drop of egg nog. It was as if this household didn't even know what Christmas was.

She just sat at the window and thought about of the first Christmas' she remembered.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, what is the white stuff falling from the sky?" Little Amu asked while hugging herself to stay warm._

_"Amu dear, it is called snow. It is like rain, but colder." Her mother explained. Little Amu was bobbing with excitement as the snow kept falling from the sky. _

_"Ooo! Mommy watch me!" Little Amu ran out further in the snow and stuck her tongue out and started spinning in circles. Her mother laughed as she watched her daughter try to catch little white snowflakes._

_One hour later._

_Little Amu and her mother starting walking inside from playing in the snow. Little Amu's hand was wrapped around her mothers. Her pink hair bobbed around as they skipped home when they reached the house her mother got down to Little Amu's height and said sweetly, "Now Amu sweetie, whenever you see the snow, this is our special time. No one can break the bond we have during the snowy weather." She then hugged Little Amu with all her might._

_Flashback Ends_

I sighed as she watched the snow slowly come to a stop. I pushed myself away from the window and joined Tadase in his office. Tadase has been busy lately, since it was so close to the holidays that he has not spent much time with me, but if you asked for my opinion I could probably care less. I sat in the cushioned chair right beside him and watched him work. It took him about fifteen minutes to actually realize I was there.

"Oh. Amu, I didn't see you there. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to disturb you from you work."

"Oh, since I'm done is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Actually there is. What does this family do for Christmas?" After I asked this he just stared at me, but he sighed and looked at me.

"We don't celebrate Christmas here much. We acknowledge that it is a major holiday, so we let all our employees off, but my brothers and I treat it like any normal day."

"Oh. That is...nice I suppose." I then excused myself out of the room and started wandering around the mansion.

This mansion was not in the spirt at all. There was not a single Christmas decoration out, it was driving me insane. Mother and I always put out as much decorations we could fit. I looked at the plain walls and shelves. This place needed some Christmas joy brought in, so I did what was first on my agenda and that was get a freshly cut Christmas tree.

I walked into the servant's quarters and grabbed a strong looking teenage boy and dragged him outside with me. He was stunned that he couldn't speak. I stopped when we were far away from the mansion where no one could spot us. I turned to him and asked, "Where are the best looking Christmas trees at?"

He looked at me with his dark brown eyes with confusion. "Well miss, in the far right is where me and Ma find our Christmas trees and they are in the best condition possible." I smiled at him and dragged him over to where the trees were.

The servant boy was absolutely correct about all the trees being in the best condition. I felt like a giddy child trying to choose the perfect tree, there were so many to choose from. That is when I spotted the perfect tree. She was about eight to ten feet tall and she had the perfect shape. Her full green body was a sight to see. I nodded over to the servant boy saying this was the tree that I wanted. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Miss I can't carry this tree by myself." He gulped.

"Oh that's right you can't, well then how about tomorrow we can recruit some of the strongest men who work at the mansion and then we shall carry it together." I gave him a sweet smile and he smiled back. I then excused him to go back to the mansion. He quickly bowed and scurried to the mansion. After he left I circled the beautiful tree. I fell to ground and just let the smell sink it. I closed my eyes and started to remember putting up my first Christmas tree.

_Flashback_

_The five year old Amu was circling the Christmas tree she just chosen. Her and her mother were starting to put the ornaments on the tree. They were both singing O Christmas Tree at the top of their lungs and laughed every time they messed up._

_"Mommy is daddy putting up the star this year?" Amu looked with her big honey eyes._

_"Why don't you do it sweetie. I'm sure daddy won't mind." Her mother said. Amu looked at her mother with excitement and grabbed the big shiny star out. Her mother put Amu on her shoulders and Amu placed the star at the top of the tree. When Amu was back on the ground her and her mother both looked up at the star with amazement. It seemed like that star glowed with pure beauty that no other star had done the previous years._

_"Oh Amu look isn't beautiful?"_

_"Yes Mama it sure is."_

_Flashback Ends_

Amu opened her eyes with a smile on her face, but as she opened she saw that Ikuto's face was right above hers. "AHHHH!" She screamed and jumped up quickly, but she bumped her head right onto Ikuto's. He jumped back holding his head while Amu forced herself up while holding hers.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"Fine I come here ever year to celebrate Christmas." I looked up at him as he said those words.

"But I thought that you boys didn't celebrate Christmas."

"No Tadase doesn't celebrate Christmas. The rest of us celebrate Christmas in our own ways and my way is coming down here and looking at the Christmas trees. Now tell me why you are down here." I just stared at him, so Tadase was the only one who didn't celebrate Christmas. "Well?" Ikuto asked impatiently.

"Oh sorry. I came down here to pick a Christmas tree to put up." There was silence for a little bit after I said this.

"You want to put up a Christmas tree in that mansion."

"Yes."

"Good Luck with that." Ikuto then walked over to a different tree and leaned against it and looked up at the snow that was starting to fall again from the sky. I was so annoyed with his comment that I ran back to the mansion.

_The Next Day in the Forest with the Christmas Trees_

"OK boys you ready. One. Two. Three. Lift." I was giving support while the three strongest guys carried the Christmas Tree I choosed the day before to the mansion. As they were approaching the mansion everyone was outside even Tadase. Tadase's face had disbelief and anger written all over it, while Ikuto had a smirk on his face. I gave Tadase a quick cute smile and motioned the boys in the house to put the tree up, before we could enter the house Tadase jumped in front of them.

"What do you think you are doing, Amu?"

"I am putting up a Christmas tree up inside." I looked at Tadase when he didn't move I gave the pouty lip hoping this action would work, but I learned wrong.

"Amu I order you to take that tree back from where you found it and then come straight back to the mansion and come to my office." He then stormed inside. I looked down trying not to show my tears and motioned the boys to go back to the forest. Rima and Yaya tried following, but I shoved them away. When we got there I apologized to the boys and then headed back to the mansion.

As I walked into Tadase's office I quietly closed the door and waited for the yelling, but the yelling never came instead I felt pain sweep across my right cheek. I placed my hand to my face and felt the heat of the hit linger.

"What did you do that for?" I focused on the glare he had in his eyes.

"For not listening to me!"

"But you never said anything about me not being able to put up a Christmas tree."

"No, but I said that we don't celebrate Christmas I was hoping you were getting the hint that there will be no Christmas celebrated here! I don't care what you did at your damn mother's house, but I am not your mother and we will NOT celebrate Christmas." I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"I wish I was home with mother!" I screamed. Tadase looked at me and sneered, "Well maybe that is for the best. Have fun getting to your mother's."

I couldn't even say another word to him, so I dashed to the front door of the mansion and ran to the place where this all started. I ran to the tree that was so close of being mine in the house and ducked under and hugged onto the trunk and cried. I cried for the tree. I cried for the snow. I cried for Christmas. I cried for my mother, but most of all I cried for myself. If I stayed with Tadase I knew I would probably get abused even more, but if I went back to mother then it wouldn't help my family. I just wanted to stay under this tree forever, hidden from the world.

I felt two hands grab on my waist and pull me out from under the tree. I was then against someone's chest. It felt warm and nice to be held as if someone still cared for me. I looked up and I saw that the person who was with me was actually Ikuto. I felt my cheeks starting to get redder than they already were. Ikuto looked down at me with concern I gave him a light smile, but I knew that he could tell that there was no happiness in it.

There was only silence for a while and that was actually nice. "Amu, do you want to tell me what happened in Tadase's office?" I looked at him with horror and he got the idea that it was a no, but I had to tell someone and the only person listening was him, so I spilled my guts telling him everything that happened. He didn't say a word, but I knew he was listening. At the end of the story he leaned in closer and I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips, but instead he leaned in and kissed my head.

"Amu, I want you to remember I am always here for you. I don't want Tadase hurting you ever again, but I can't control that little brat. I just wished that you were my fiancé . I would protect you with my life." I looked up at Ikuto and I said, "Who is stopping us from being together?" I then leaned in and kissed Ikuto.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

I felt her soft lips on mine it was actually nice, so I returned the favor and started kissing back. It was like electricity was booming through me. I felt nothing like this when Utau kissed me like this, which was just that one time in my room. Amu was something special she was different than all the other girls I have ever met. Amu has that side where she tries to hide her emotions, but when she does break down she hides from the world, but when you find her she is just as beautiful as ever.

After we were done kissing I just held her in my arms. She looked up at my face and asked, "Ikuto why do you really come down here?" I looked at her curious face and answered her question, "Amu you have realized I am nothing like my brothers."

"Mmmhmm."

"Well that is the thing we aren't anything alike, because I am adopted or at least I am told that. I know I am not blood related, but I have searched and searched for my adoption papers, but found none. So the story is that one year I couldn't stand not celebrating Christmas, you see I have had this feeling like there was something missing during this time of the year and I just couldn't name it, so I started walking around the forest to find any clues and then I came to this forest full of Christmas trees. I felt part of the feeling starting to fill up, but there is still something missing, but today you have filled the hole just a little more."

Amu's eyes lit up when I told her this, which caused me to lean in for one more kiss. The kiss was short and sweet. After the kiss I got up and grabbed Amu's hand and we walked home back to the mansion.

_**Bo Bo-Chan: This had a sweet ending!**_

_**Amu: Yeah it did, so when is it going to be dramatci?**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Well we now know that Utau has something up her sleeve and we learned Tadase's real self. Oh and to all who are Tadase fan girls I AM SOOO SORRY!**_

_**Tadase: Well I guess if it makes the story good then I guess you may do whatever you want with my character.**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: Thanks Tadase. Oh and I am sorry that not all the characters are in this chapter, but I needed to add this chapter of mostly Amu and then Ikuto at the very end please don't hate me!**_

_**Yaya: Oh we could never hate you! We all love you soooo much!**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: You are soooo cute Yaya! I think you should end it!**_

_**Yaya: YAY! OK well thanks for reading and stayed tune for the next chapter!**_

_**Bo Bo-Chan: YAY! BYE BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Hey this is another update! I am going to go straight to the point and say I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters! Enjoy!_**

_**Utau's P.O.V.**_

The day I saw Ikuto and my little sister, Amu, kiss under one of those Christmas trees was the day I lost all the love in my heart for both of them. They both betrayed me. I have to move on, but I can't not just yet. I have one more trick up my sleeve and they will both regret what they did to me, but first I have to throw somebody's relationship apart.

I start snooping around Yaya and Rima to see how their relationships with both their men are. I decide first to spy on Rima and Nagihiko. I found them out in the garden while it was snowing talking about something. I could not hear everything I was saying, because the tree I hide behind blocked most of the sound. Just as I was getting bored with their chat and was about to walk away I hear Rima's laugh.

I practically turn around to see. That was one of the first time I actually heard Rima laugh. I mean I have heard her fake laugh or the laugh to cover up something, but never a true laugh. I was shock there was someone beside Amu that could make Rima happy.

I left. I didn't want to damage this relationship. I could tell it was getting strong, so I went to find Yaya and Kukai. I felt sorry for the both of them. You see Yaya was still practically a little child while Kukai was my age. I spotted them over in the study trying to play a game, but Yaya is very childish so she is very competitive and she is practically annoying Kukai by saying she will win.

I watch the whole game. Kukai had his hands on his head with a bored expression on his face while Yaya was totally in the game. By the end of the game Yaya won and she was bouncing everywhere rubbing it in his face. Now this is my chance to do what I have planned.

I stride in and walk over to Kukai and place my hand on his shoulder. I then sit by him and give him a smile. "Hmmm. It seems like this game has but you in utter boredom." He locked yes with me and nodded.

"If you want to chat with me instead of playing games with Yaya all day then you can find me in the study." I then left him to think about my offer. I knew sooner or later I would get a visit from Kukai, so might as well go and wait.

I sit in the study waiting for my guest. It wasn't long before the door creaked open and Kukai walked in. I was sitting in a chair with a book in my lap, but I had a random page opened in it and I did not lay my eyes on it. I was too much wrapped in my plan to read and with Kukai here it makes my plan go into full action and according to plan.

_**Kukai P.O.V.**_

I walked into the study to have a nice chat with Utau. I could not stand Yaya's childish games and excitement anymore I need someone who is more mature and to have a decent conversation for once. There sat Utau with a book in her grasps.

Her cheeks had a light shad of pink and her violet eyes stared at me. I sat down in the other chair dazed by her beauty. I saw her cheeks grow a darker shade of pink, which also made mine grow the same color. I cleared my throat. "So how are you liking it here?"

"My stay here has been exceptional, but I would like to explore the place more. Ikuto hasn't had time to show me everything, but if you have time can you show me everything?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes. I stared into those eyes how could I say no.

"Um…sure I would love to show you around."

"Great!" She said while jumping up and grabbing my arm and wrapping her around it. I led her out of the room and we started our full tour of the manor.

_**Yaya's P.O.V.**_

I was glad to have Kukai out of my hair. At first I liked his company, but he just got annoying. Agreeing to everything I did and only saying a few things to me. He was childish at times, but his childish ways were jokingly while mine were because of my age.

After we planned that board game was the day I realized that we weren't meant for each other, so when he told me that we needed a break and go to the study for a while I was happy and full of relief. After he left me I decided it was my time to do some exploring of my own and that is exactly I did.

I went all around the mansion exploring every corner. I find so many interesting things about this mansion, like all the history that went in this house. It seemed that the last lady of the house did not have the body to bare children unless it could make her sick, and that is exactly what happened. Three of the sons were adopted while only one was the true heir, but before I could get any more information I heard Kukai and Utau around the corner. I closed the diary I found this in and hid beneath the desk that was there.

I didn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I heard quite a lot of laughing. I was glad someone was becoming happy. I waited until they finally left to submerge from my hiding place. I decided that I had enough of exploring and went back to my room and retired for the day.

_**Utau's P.O.V.**_

My day went great with Kukai. We had so much fun talking and exploring the house. He was childish, but not childish, but this made him really cute. By the time I had to leave him for the night my heart gave off this weird feeling, but it was a great feeling.

When he kissed my cheek good night I felt my cheek turn bright pink I turned around and whispered. "Good night. Thanks for the great time maybe we can do it again." I then left him at my door. When I entered my room I fell on my bed and held the cheek that was kissed. What was this feeling?

_**Tadase's P.O.V.**_

I was in my office when one of the servants walked into my room and handed me a letter. I took the letter and nodded for the servant to leave. I opened the letter and read it. After I was done reading it the letter stated that the girls have a right to go to their family's house for Christmas and that us young men should come with. I pushed the letter aside for another day and I went back to my work.

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! And please Review! Thanks and love you all! :)_**


End file.
